Even If It Hurts
by MatroDream
Summary: T&S. Quincest. / POV: 3rd / **An intimate evening after a gig. One-shot.


Tegan and Sara were hungry. It was a natural and frequent occurrence after a night of secretly serenading one another for an audience. Once a show concluded, they'd head back stage in silence and carefully feed each other seductive eye fucks around their band mates. This was enough to tide them over until their usual rendezvous at the hotel, where clothes were ripped off, aggressive face sucking and filthy carnal sex ensued.

While they waited for their driver to arrive, the twins leaned in close to each other against a wall post, ensuring only their ears alone could hear them.

"You were on fire tonight," Sara said through a bright smile. "My chest was beating so hard during 'This Is Everything'. I started to worry that I might pass out."

Tegan's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, mirroring her sister's toothy grin.

"I'm glad you liked it—"

"Oh, I LOVED it."

"Haha...even better. It gives me so much joy to showcase my affection for the one person who matters most, even if..."

Sara rubbed Tegan's forearm consolingly, watching her smile melt away.

"I know, Tee."

There was a bond between them that was veiled from the world, painfully reminded after every song they sang when they couldn't exchange extended looks of lovingness. Instead, they settled for fleeting glances, bathing in the roaring applause while they drowned in their own private pools of bittersweet torment.

It hadn't always been a struggle. There was a mutual acceptance of the closet they called home when the affair first began. They made vows to guard their double life unquestionably and responsibly—no unnecessary risks—no amorous trysts outside of closed doors. The framework ran flawlessly, that is until the birth of 'Sainthood', their first official collaboration. The relationship reached new heights—cuddles and kisses evolved into full-blown fucking. Their world was never the same thereafter.

An SUV stopped curbside in front of them. They trade sultry glances before loading into the back seat, anxious to devour the other's uncensored touch.

The ride to the hotel was peaceful, each of them replaying to themselves their favorite moments of the evening. For Tegan it was her performance of 'This Is Everything'. She recalled being on stage in a trance while she pictured herself in a room alone with Sara singing the song, both of them nude. She couldn't help but slip out a giggle at such a visual.

"What is it?" Sara was amused even without knowing the reason. Tegan only shook her head and resumed the gratifying image.

A slightly disheveled side-swept mane, a growl into the mic she was always jealous of, budding tingles in all the right places-these thoughts came to Sara's mind thinking of the song Tegan had lamented just for her. She fell under a spell while envisioning the act: heart racing listening to the raw despair disguised in sentiment, watching each time guilt washed over through the chorus, swelling with concern when her sister's eyes stayed shut for too long. The sensations came flooding back like she was on stage again with Tegan, a moment in their careers that would not be soon forgotten.

A warm hand shook her back into focus.

"Sare, we're here."

They hauled their bags through the lobby to their reserved room. Entering the toasty space, their belongings were dropped recklessly in the doorway as they plastered to one another like magnets. It was the twins' mission at every viable chance: get bare, get hot, get _off_.

They spun in slow motion, alternating between tongue tag and stripping. When they were both finally exposed, Sara crawled onto one of the beds and pulled down the covers. Tegan stalked her from behind to stroke her ass with two hands.

"Mmm...heheh. You gonna tease me tonight or give it to me straight?"

Tegan was already leaking, wiping up her juices and letting Sara lick her palm clean.

"How do I taste?"

"Come here and find out."

Sara rolled on her back to allow a lustful Tegan to violate her mouth. When she couldn't savor the distinct tang anymore, she gripped Sara's hips dominantly, who replied with a sensual purr.

"You never answered my question." Sara bit on her lip, watching her sister mimic it perfectly.

"I love to tease. You know that." Tegan demonstrated with a light caress of a finger on Sara's clit, adoring her mouth as it widened with each pet. The younger Quin bellowed from the stinging bliss, clamping her hands on the elder's forearms.

"Fuck! I can't—"

Tegan mercifully halted the tempo and rose herself up to nudge Sara's ear.

"Tell me what you want," Tegan murmured.

"I want..." Sara's eyes rolled back as she felt a knee rub up against her soaked pussy. "...this." She pressed three fingers to Tegan's lips and smirked.

"...And this." Now she moved her hand underneath Tegan and searched for her searing, wet opening, gently massaging the inner walls side to side. Tegan heaved a great sigh from the pleasure taking flight. Just when the pressure started climbing, Sara removed her hand to sample her irresistible syrup for the second time.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Tegan whined as she forced the sticky digits back inside of herself.

"Oh, _excuse_ me," Sara retorted, resuming the smooth motion of her wrist to and fro with added power. She could feel a pulse swollen around her fingers, the slippery pumping emitting a draft of the sweat they were swimming in.

"Harder," Tegan barked. Sara groaned in compliance, her palm now ramming against the throbbing clit that sent rippling tremors all over. Sensing the looming explosion, Tegan pulled her hand away abruptly, telling Sara with her eyes what was next on the agenda.

"Make sure you get it all," Sara muttered, feeling a slick tongue sweep around her plump flesh. Tegan waited until Sara's cries reached full volume before she slid herself back above her, rewarded with a deep kiss. She nibbled her neck until there were indents while Sara fussed in her ear.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" Tegan had paused to admire her sweaty complexion, momentarily adrift in an obsessive daze.

"I wanna hear you scream."

"I'm ready. Get inside me."

Tegan shoved her twin near the headboard, re-positioning herself flat on top. She started in a dragging rhythm, grinding her body with knuckles lodged between them. Once the heat wave escalated, Sara inserted two fingers, followed by Tegan who entered the other with three.

"Take me now..." Soon the air was stuffed with the sound of their pounding skin on skin, moist chafing and wild howling. Sara could feel the raging tide pulling her under, clutching her lover by the shoulders as she, too, sunk beneath. They met each other's gaze one last time—a gushing rapture swallowing them alive, leaving the sisters lethargic until another night passed.


End file.
